244 Days Ago
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Having been locked away in her father's hotel for twenty eight years, Belle thinks there's nothing more to life, but she meets a man that could change all of that. Mr. Gold has just divorced his second wife and he leaves his rhinestone life and stays at a hotel not known to him. After meeting a young women he has a hard time keeping his promise to himself: Women only want money.
1. Before

**So after my fail attempt at my other fanfiction I have decided to do another one yes I'm persistent thank you okay so this one is AU but I will intertwine some of the story in it as well just undercover like that all of the dates will be centered around the first date below so if you get confused go back to the first section thing and just count back it seems confusing but it is really easy enjoy okay so I am doing this story in a way like limoney snicket where I'm telling you the story with intermingled interjections please tell me how it sounds to you please also i will do this as a two shot before the fight and after  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or Castle, but if I did….**

"No, that was the deal you stay away from my daughter and you could live here as long as you found needed. I didn't ask your opinion of her now did I?" Her father yelled to the shadowed man. He tried to interject, but another onslaught of bellowing erupted from the angered man. "Don't you try and swindle your way back here with your trickery words. You are no longer welcome." His voice had taken on a calm tone that, despite being known to be emotionless, it sent small tendrils of ice through the shadowed man's veins. Belle sat watching with horror. She stared at the cane that she had grown so accustomed to seeing every day for the past six months. It gleamed in the harsh evening light and sparkled as it was turned around in lazy circles.

"And what of me, Papa?" Belle couldn't help but ask the nagging question she had been wanting an answer to ever since….her father turned trying to calm the rage that painted his face. She stepped back and reached up to clutch the necklace around her neck. The pendant vibrated from the beating of her heart as she tried to remember better times.

"You darling, you are never to leave this hotel again. Just look at what you've done. You chose to fall in love with this beast." She heard scoffing from the shadowed man and she felt anger boiling over her.

"No, Papa, I didn't choose who to fall in love with. If I did life would have gone exactly as you had planned wouldn't it." She let her hand drop to her side and clenched both of them into fists. She took a step forward ready to run, but a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Belle," He whispered into her ear. "I'll go." Tears began to well up in her eyes. They spilled over when he kissed her cheek. His breath lingered a moment on her ear. "Ten o' clock." His hand dropped from her shoulder and she could hear his cane tap away on the hardwood floor. Her true love was leaving and she could do nothing about it. Until ten o' clock that is. Belle wanted to run with him and away from the cage of a place. **But, alas, dear reader this was not in the fate's design. Now let's go back to see how this had come to be.**

xXx

Eight Months Ago.

Belle cleaned up yet another spill from one of the guests that passed in and out of the gallery. Few people noticed her and when they did all they saw was the maid persona she had to wear just to come to these parties. She often thought about what it would be like to be one of these people. That idea was cast out of her mind when she saw what most could only imagine. She was the one who did what happened behind closed doors. She finished and wound her way through the crowd and into the kitchen. Ruby welcomed her and grabbed the bucket from her grasp.

"Stop that." She scolded. "You know what would happen if your father saw you outside of the kitchen." She did and knew very well. Granny waddled over and took the bucket from Ruby.

"Ruby, you've got to go run trays." She shooed her out. "Go, go." The party had only just begun and Belle's calves hurt. Occasionally she was allowed to run trays. It wasn't often. And it wasn't now. A passing waitress dropped a box of dirty dishes in her arms with a sympathetic look. Belle noticed everyone had gone. She began to clean the glasses. The hustle and bustle around her began to pick up pace as word began to run wild of the wealthiest entrepreneur gracing the hotel with his appearance. More like his money Belle scoffed internally.

"Belle, where's Belle – oh Belle there you are. He's here. He's here." Her voice began to get higher and higher with each syllable. Out of terror or excitement Belle couldn't distinguish. "Rumor has already spread that his wife cheated on him. Their divorce was filed earlier today." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't dwell in the man's business. He is still human." Her gleeful demeanor was deflating fast. It picked up as her mind began to spin with ideas.

"Yea, but say he meets a lovely lady here. In our _hotel._" She gushed and grabbed the ready tray.

"Not your hotel Ruby." Belle gave a final shout over her shoulder. She clapped her hands together against the towel to dry her hands. Once they were dry she began to carry the glasses to the back room. The alleyway leading down was segregated and only staff was allowed. Or so she thought as she ran into a shadowed figure standing along the wall. "I'm so sorry sir." She tried to catch the glass as it fell to the floor. It filled the small space with the shattering noise and a dull thud of the container. She gasped instantly wanting to burst into tears. She has never been the most gracious person, but this was in front of someone. Maybe someone famous. Maybe one of her father's investors.

"Oh dear, I am sorry." His voice filled the air and she couldn't help but me drawn to it.

"No this is my fault I ran into you." She began to clean up the big chunks of glass. She barely heard him as he began to pick up the glass as well. The dim lighting caused for poor visibility, but she could see the soft strike of gold in the illumination above. She heard voices begin to descend down the stairs.

"Oh there she is Bel – " A gasp arose from behind them and a blush crept up high in her cheeks. "Mr. Gold we are terribly sorry. You'll have to excuse Belle she has never been one of much grace." Her father said with a hint of venom. She didn't look up from the glass as she heard him speak again.

"No this is my fault entirely; I shall pay for it once it is all cleaned." She heard the moving of glass and he stood up. He held his hand out to her, but she could barely make out his hand. What she could see told her that this man was wealthy, but he also did a lot of his own hard labor. The palm of his hand looked rough, but his longer fingers had a delicate appearance about them. "Come now, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be on her hands and knees cleaning up after men." She steeled herself and shooed his hand away. She hit it with the back of her own hand and stood up using the wall for support; cautious of the twinkling glass below. She held her head high as she gazed upon him. He was shorter than she; no that was wrong it was the stairs. He was four down from her, so it gave the impression he was shorter. His brown hair was reflecting what little light was in the room and as he looked up at her she could see the faint streaks of gray interwoven along his temple. His face looked defined to say the least. It was soft now, but she could see the hard edged business man beneath the mask. Foolish wife. No stop that she chastised herself. She clenched her hands into fists at her side and turned on her heel.

"Belle send someone down here to clean this, now." Her father whispered the last part with a force that made her take the stairs two at a time. She crashed through the swinging door and found the closest busybody to her.

"There is a spill down there. Go clean it." They gave her a pointed look, but hurried down nonetheless. Belle shook carefully as Ruby rounded the corner. She saw her friend's pale complexion and put the empty tray down on the conveyer.

"Belle is everything all right?" Before she could speak the swinging door sounded with a swish and Ruby caught her breath. "You've got to be kidding me." She looked over Belle's shoulder then stunned back at Belle. "Seriously you have to tell me every – " She was cut short by the glare Belle's father was no doubt giving her to silence her gossiping mouth. Belle released her tense composure and tried to look like she was busy with work. Before she could move a hand brushed hers and slipped something in it. It felt like paper. Ruby saw the exchange and gaped at the closed hand Belle now sported. Both Mr. Gold and Belle's father walked past her without so much as a second glance. Belle looked down at her side. As she opened her hand the money made a crinkling noise. Anger sent her mind into a flurry and she balled it up taking aim. Just before they reached the door she launched it at the back of his head and it hit dead center.

"Keep your money you good for no –" Ruby's hand was over her mouth before she could finish the sentence with her slur of curses. He stopped and looked at the ground. Silence filled the small alley way. Belle had stopped talking, but Ruby kept her hand over her mouth. Her eyes pierced through his as he picked up the money looking at her. He unrolled in and stuffed it into his pocket. Her fists were clenched and, had this been a cartoon, steam would be whistling out her ears. **By now reader's you must assume that this was not the best start to a healthy relationship.**

xXx

Later that evening Belle paced the floor of her shared room. Ruby sat on the edge of the bed swinging her legs back and forth to Belle's movements.

"What an arrogant prick. He thinks he can just give me money like some off the street blowsy. Well, had I had my way with that situation…?" She continued to fume.

"What, Belle? What would you have done? Your father would for sure lock you in the suite had you done anything to cause the wealthiest investor to drop his share and back out of the deal. You know how you act in locked spaces." Belle stopped and looked over at her dear friend. She spoke of the truth. Her anger deflated. Belle walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down laying her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"What am I going to do Ruby?" She didn't know if she wanted an answer or not. Ruby stayed silent until she yawned.

"I'm beat Belle that party was outrageous. I better get my rest. You too." She stood up and moved to her side of the bed. She curled up in the covers turning off the light and soaking Belle into darkness. After a few minutes Ruby was already asleep and began to snore. _I don't snore. Yes you do. No give me proof that I snore and will take your dish duty for a week. Deal. _She smirked at the old conversation. She felt something stir in the pit of her stomach and before she could recognize what she was doing the door was closed behind her and the plush carpet was under her feet. She decided there was no turning back now and began to pad silently through the winding corridors of the hotel. She remembered when she would be just a babe and her mother would chase after her in these hallways. Her mother was gone now and Belle was twenty years older. The mysterious death of her mother sent her into an emotional whirlwind. At eight she had been sent to four different psychiatrists within six months. Finally her father, once loving and lively, locked her in a segregated suite for six years. Since then she was condemned to work as one of the staff rather than the owner's daughter and she worked there ever since. She softly made her way through the lobby where Emma was guarding the doors. She looked at her from the distance and shook her blonde head. Belle gave a weak smile and held her hands up. She continued to creep to the library. Once she looked around for any signs of anyone in there she snuck in closing the door silently behind her. She hid in the shadows for good measure. Once she reached her favorite section of the grand shelves she relaxed. She grabbed one of the ladders and dragged it over. It made a soft squeaking noise in the chilly air. She climbed up and began to run her fingers over the dusty spines of the books. She noticed there was one missing. The books moved slightly when touched. She looked at all of the labels and a throat was cleared. She jumped and nearly lost her balance on the rungs. She held on for dear life hoping it wasn't her father. She looked down and annoyance replaced the shock. Mr. Gold was holding the missing book in one hand and he leaned on his cane in the other. Belle made a noise in the back of her throat and began to climb down the rungs. She jumped off the ladder, skipping a few of the steps, and landed right in front of him. He had a curious look on his face. She looked down at the hand holding the book and scowled.

"What is a fine lady like you doing up so late?" He handed the book out to her, to take or look at she didn't care.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She snapped. He had a coy look on his face.

"Feisty, aren't we? I didn't mean to offend you with my gesture earlier." Finally he put his hand down and set the book on the table nearby. The noise of the book landing sounded like a gunshot. Belle stood stock still and listened for anyone to come. No one did.

"Well you did. Now if you don't mind this is closed to the guests until seven o' clock tomorrow." She grabbed the book and began to ascend up the stairs again.

"Then why are you so scared to be here if the staff has clearance." She often asked herself that as well.

"Why were you in the alleyway, that's reserved for staff only as well?" She deflected.

"A better question would be how." She reached out and put the book away then continued to glare at him from the height of the ladder.

"A better question would be what." She descended down the stairs and gave him an even stare.

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you? Your father warned me about you. If you must know I will tell you." He turned his head slightly. "I was looking for the restroom." Despite all objections she burst out into laughter. It was soon silenced by her hand over her mouth. Once again she looked and listens for any signs of enraged fathers. Again there was none. "You have a beautiful laugh." She felt her fingers itch to curl her fingers around his lilting accent and keep it in her ears forever. The rational portion of her mind told her that she was supposed to dislike this 'Mr. Gold' character. She managed to compose her emotions and stared at him blankly. "I think you owe me an answer."

"Why would I do that?" She moved the ladder back knowing there was no chance she would be able to read now.

"Because I answered one of the questions for you. That's the point of a deal." She crossed her arms.

"And when did I sign this deal?" She raised one eye brow.

"When you ran into me." She scowled at him. **You're probably thinking: 'How could these two people ever find love?' Well all it good time readers, all in good time.**

xXx

Six Months Ago.

The days passed in an odd haze. The blurred together. Nothing stood out except when Belle was with Mr. Gold. Then it was all in perfect clarity. She wished it wasn't so, but she was constantly being thrust into situations that involved him. It was as if the fates were merely against them. Well against Belle. She came down the stairs once again to their meeting in the library. A form of friendship was formed through quips and silent agreements. Every night they met up in the library at ten o' clock. No one suspected anything, especially since Belle still despised a great part of him. When in public he hid the kind man he could be; instead he put up the ignorant rich man bravado. It irked her beyond comparison. When it was just them he had a different side. A human side to him. People continued to whisper.

"….Finalized the divorce last week…."

"….Good thing he's still in our hotel…."

"….I hear he's broke…."

"….Wife took it all leaving him penniless…."

"If he were penniless how is he able to afford to stay in this hotel?" It silenced them when Belle was around. She couldn't say she had felt sympathy for him; she lost her mother at a young age, but she didn't like gossip. As Belle made the long trek to the library she was stopped by a glimmering blonde figure and the almost audible sound of judging.

"What exactly have you been doing every night at ten o' clock?" Belle felt her throat begin to close up as she searched for an answer. '_Sneaking away to go see one of our most valuable investors in the library' _just didn't sound like a good enough explanation in her current situation. Finally she managed to get the saliva down her esophagus, so she could reply.

"I've been going to the library. Is there a problem with that?" A short spark of bravery coursed through her veins. It was quickly bled out though.

"And it's been happening more frequently?" Emma gave her a degrading glare.

"Yes I have been having worse nights recently and reading helps." Not a complete lie in her defense. She cursed him for rubbing off on her.

"It started right around the time Mr. Gold started staying in the hotel. He wouldn't have anything to do with it, would he?" Belle felt her heart drop to her feet.

"Why would you say that?" She knew it was a weak excuse.

"Because I see him walk past her five minutes before you." She tried to find the words, but they wouldn't come. "Don't." She was scared a little on what she was going to say next. Was she going to turn her into her father? She was about to beg when Emma's hand went up to silence her. "I won't tell your father, but you have to promise me something." Belle stayed silent as Emma gave her a look. "Try and be a little more inconspicuous." She gave a smirk and hugged the small brunette. Belle hugged back.

"Thank you." Emma let go and turned away. A silent gesture that spoke a thousand words. Belle hurried to the library and watched her back the whole way. She slipped into the library and arms wrapped around her. After she realized they were malicious she calmed down and hugged back.

"I was worried you had been caught." She broke away and smiled.

"Not in a million years." He leaned on his cane as turned around to gaze at the vast array of books they had become so accustomed to over the past two months. He sat down in the chair he always sat in and already had a book out. The cover was in another language, so she didn't know what the title was. It looked French. She had always wanted to go to France, but being locked up here for most of her years that was never an option. She walked over and sat down on the arm of his chair. She looked at the pages and saw it had exquisite drawings within them. She recognized one word on the page from her previous readings. _Bête._ Beast. That one word intrigued her. "What is the book?" She laid her head on top of his and tried to get a better view of the yellowed paper.

"_La Belle et la bête." _His accent unraveled the words and Belle found herself looking into the air as if his voice could be seen in the moonlit night. "Beauty and the Beast."

"I didn't even know we had that book." She inquired.

"You don't. This is from my own personal collection." She lifted her head and looked down at his face instead of trying to decipher the scribbles on the page. She didn't know what one was harder to read.

"You speak and can read French?" She turned her head slightly and her hair fell into her eyes. "When did you learn?" The corner of his mouth twitched and he placed the book on his thigh to hold its page.

"Yes I learned to speak it when I was young. Back then it was mandatory. I had always made a habit of going farther in my studies." She scrunched up her face.

"Of course you did." She slid off of the arm of the chair and squeezed into the love seat. With both of them being of small stature they fit almost perfectly. "Can – Can you read me some?" She looked down at the book that was tented on his leg. He made a soft noise and reached for the book. She waited as his eyes scanned the page for where he left off. He cleared his throat before he began to read.

"_La beauté blonde est tombé dans l'air dans les bras bêtes. Il l'attrapa et il y avait un moment de silence stupéfait entre eux." _He looked down at her as she stared at the pages as though they held the secrets of the universe. "_The fair beauty fell through the air into the beast's arms. He caught her and there was a moment of stunned silence between them._" She continued to stare in awe at the old parchment. "_Après ce coup d'œil un bonbon par son gardien jeune, il a été captivé. Mais personne ne pouvait aimer la bête.__" _He hummed as he thought of the English translation. "_After that one sweet glance by his young care taker, he was enthralled. But nobody could love the beast." _She made a noise and her head on his shoulder.

"I love the French better, it sounds more romantic." He stiffened not knowing her intentions. Romantic to each other, or to the story? He didn't have time to ask her, for she giggled softly. "Come on." She turned the page he was finished on.

"As you wish." He began to read the fine print. "_Il semblait que cette beauté pouvait. Tous les jours silencieux regards partagés ont été conversé entre les deux avec même pas une seconde pensée à qui pourrait contempler sa faiblesse retrouvée." _Belle looked in fascination at the drawing on the page. She was oddly confused that the beast was not as it was interpreted in movies as a cross breed of lion and wolf. No this was a man, at least something that resembled a man, with scaly skin and dark coal eyes. She couldn't help, but think she recognized him. But that was ridiculous, how could she know someone from a story? "_Tout se serait bien passé pour le duo avait une méchante reine pas été les voir un jour et apprendre tous points faibles de la bête." _Belle felt her eyes get heavy as his voice lulled her to sleep. He continued on, unsuspecting of the sleeping maiden next to him. "_Heureusement il y avait un sort qui la méchante reine ne pouvait pas rompre: le véritable amour." _As Belle's breathing became more regular he looked down at her face to see her saccharine face consumed with sleep. He silently closed the book and tucked it in the cushions beside him. Her slumber wasn't disturbed when she nuzzled her nose deeper into his suit and she sighed contently. He moved his arms out of the way so she could find where she was most comfortable. She stopped moving once she found her most desired position and he could hear her dozing softly. He couldn't bring himself to wake the angel in his arms, so he set his head on top of hers and wrapped one arm around her waist. His free hand was splayed out on the arm of the love seat. He closed his eye meaning for a short nap. **But of course if you have ever 'closed your eyes for a short nap' it had never been a 'short nap' has it?** **It definitely wasn't a short nap in their case.**

xXx

Something prodded Belle's side and she, blurry eyed looked around for the source of the disturbance. It was Ruby, wide eyed and grinning like a cat with a mouse.

"Wah?" Ruby flicked her eyes between Belle and the warmth beside her. Belle looked over with her sleep ridden eyes and stifled a gasp. She wasn't meant to fall asleep here. She was wide awake, now. "Has anyone else seen us?" Belle looked back over at Ruby with terror in her eyes. Ruby was still smug. Belle pleaded with her eyes. Finally Ruby rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"No. I am the only one who has been in here. You're lucky, Snow almost came in here. Once I saw you hadn't returned to bed I decided to swipe away that position." She made a grabbing movement with her hand in the air. Belle stirring cause the body next to her to shift and mumble in their sleep. It was French, so Belle had no idea what he was saying. She supposed that would be best. Belle stared at Ruby for a long moment as she thought of a plan.

"Ruby, go stand watch at the door." She cocked an eye brow up, but Belle glared at her.

"Gosh, it's not like you're – "

"Don't even say it. Go. Outside. Now." Belle felt her cheeks go red. Ruby gave another exasperated sigh and pouted out.

"You owe me after this. Mark my words." She whispered harshly. Belle knew she would pay for it later, but all that mattered was the present. Once she heard the soft click of the library door shut she took a deep breath.

"Mr. Gold." She whispered shaking him softly. He didn't move despite pulling her closer. Despite multiple parts of her body protesting to stay tangled in his grasp she gulped and gave him another soft shake. "Robert." He shook his head. Success, he could hear her and she _would _get him to wake up. She decided that she would get him up any means necessary, for she could hear soft voices from the hallway. "Bobby, how did we get in your bed?" His eyes shot open and he looked around nervously. Once he realized we were still in the library he calmed down and gave her an even stare.

"That's not funny." She wasn't laughing. "Oh –"

"Get up come on. We have to hurry. It doesn't sound like Ruby's winning the battle against the guests." He untangled his arms from around her waist and she couldn't deny she missed them. She got up once out of his vice and grabbed his cane from beside the chair and handed it to him. She knew she couldn't let him go out the front door, so she had to hide him. She looked around and her eyes fell on the window. The library as on the first floor. And there was grass and flowers underneath that particular window. She could hear the voices getting louder. It was now or never. She grabbed his wrist pulling him to follow her. He kept up as best as he could with is injured leg. When he saw she was heading for the window he dug his heels in.

"What no, I am not – "

"Yes you are." She opened the window and pulled him with strength she didn't know she had. He lurched forward and almost swan dived out the window.

"You are going to owe me. This is an Italian – "

"Oh shut up." She gave him an encouraging shove as she heard a yell pierce the walls. He had one leg over the sill and it felt like he was taking forever. She could hear Regina, the manager, talking over the crowd. If he didn't hurry –

- She didn't have time to finish because the door knob to the library was turning. She decided to risk it and heaved his other leg over the window pane and he called out as he fell to the soft Earth. Regina walked in the doors and saw Belle standing gazing out the window, whistling.

"What are you doing here, nave?" Belle turned and tried to look innocent.

"I was opening the windows, it's nearly Spring. I thought we should let some light it." She could hear him scoff below and hoped Regina couldn't. She did.

"What was that?" She began to walk forward. Belle stumbled for a lie. She wasn't good at this.

"It was a bird." She whistled and tried to cover another chortle from below. She looked at Ruby as she whistled and she stumbled around the crowd to get to Regina.

"See Regina there's nothing wrong here." Regina whipped around to look at Ruby with a glare. While her back was turned Belle looked out the window down at the sod. He sat picking flowers and when she looked down he held them up to her.

"Oh fair lady, may you take the – " She leaned back into the library and shut the window to cover his voice.

"On second thought it was pretty drafty out there and we don't want to bring in dust now do we?" She walked away as Regina continued to stare at the duo. Belle only wished that he had his right mind to get out of there fast. **I don't know about you, but throwing a close friend out a window is not something I plan on putting on my bucket list, let alone do to my….**

xXx

Later That Day.

"I'm still picking grass out of my teeth." He whispered as she continued to have excuses to be in the parlor with him and the lively unsuspecting crowd around them.

"Then you should have closed your mouth." She flattened her outfit once again. Her father left on a two week business trip late that afternoon, but that still left Regina in charge and if she saw her anywhere near the guests she would call her father in a second flat.

"You owe me a suit." She looked back at him to see he was still looking at the photos that lined the wall.

"I'll get on that right after I plant the new flowers you unceremoniously picked out of the flower bed." Ruby was helping out by running around with her tray and keeping an eye out for Regina. She walked up now and whispered in Belle's ear.

"Time to take a detour, for the evil queen is quickly approaching." She walked away without much of a second glance. Belle tapped Mr. Gold's shoulder and he turned around.

"We have to go." He stood still.

"Why? Relax, you should know my now I am the person to come to when in tight situations. Now stay, relax, have a drink." As he said that he produced two glasses of champagne from behind him and held one out. "If you'll have it?" He gave her the one look she could never refuse and took it graciously, almost bowing.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." She took a sip and was relieved to have the bubbling liquid cascade down her throat. She removed it from her lips and looked around finally enjoying the scenery that tumbled about around her.

"Robert." He stated turning around now to stand beside her and they began to walk.

"Belle." She giggled. Did the alcohol work this fast?

"Okay Belle, where to now?" He ghosted his fingers on her lower back to guide her through the crowd. He didn't want any more unsuspecting passersby to be bombarded by the untamed whirlwind of Belle French. She took another sip of her drink only to find it empty.

"Someone seems to have drunk all of my bubbles." She giggled again. Okay, she was not one for the drink. He realized his mistake too late. She already had another full glass in her hand and she was taking large gulps of it now. He watched wide eyed as this continued, drink after drink. He would try to stop her, but she threw his words in his face. "You said to relax." She slurred. He looked around nervously, not something he was often, and saw the last person he wanted to see strolling towards them with a powerful essence about her. She was holding his stare and he shut down all of his emotions. She sneered when she reached the duo.

"Well if it isn't the little nave." She glared at Belle as she obliviously danced to the inaudible music in her head. "I'll take her out of your hands now, Mr. Gold." He gave her a cold stare.

"Why would I hand her over to you?" He revealed no emotion in his icy tone. She met his chilling gaze with one of her own.

"She is staff and restricted from being in any room that might accompany guests at any given point in time." She made no move to grab Belle, but he kept a firm grip on her arm. Eventually she turned around to look wild eyed at the dueling powers.

"Oh Regina, you have such lovely hair." She reached out and ungracefully tugged at the short black locks on the manager's head. She looked dumbfounded and snapped her head back.

"And she's drunk." She stated it out loud more to hear it for herself than for anyone to take notice.

"In a place like this there is no doubt that someone of her qualities would find release in the drink." He looked over at her and she stumbled further into his embrace. He would not reveal how much satisfaction that gave him.

"I don't feel so good, Mr. Robert." She managed and her eyes were down cast at the ground with lovely affection. She began to make slow circles with her body like she was on a sluggish tilt a whirl. He tried to hide his anxiety. If he didn't get her to a bathroom or at least a trash can –

- Regina's shoes were ruined. Belle gagged as the last of the poison expelled itself from her system. He moved his cane out of the way just in time from its position in front of him. Regina looked down at her feet with complete damasked horror and disgust. She looked almost insane trying to hold back from screaming. Her eyes grew wide with rage and she ever so slowly stiffened into the mandatory posture of someone in power and stiff legged her way out of the room. People all looked at the hunched over lady as she took ragged breaths. Eventually one of the staff ran over and cleaned it up. Mr. Gold used his free hand to hold her up. His other hand had two persons worth of weight on it and he tried to walk and half carry half drag the inebriated woman in his arms. As he pressed the button to the elevator he realized he didn't know where she spent her nights.

"Belle, where is your room?" He tried to coax the answer out of her, but with no such luck. "Come on I really need you to tell me where your room is." He said through clenched teeth. The elevator arrived and people were strolling in and out looking at him expectantly. He noticed one of the staffers and he waved them over. The cautiously began over. "Please I need to know where her room is."The staffer's face twisted in disgust. They walked away hurriedly. He tilted his head not understanding his mistake. "Come on Belle, a room or even a general direction would be great." He was getting annoyed, but he couldn't lash out on Belle, she was drunk for Christ's sake. Still no response, only a groan of pain. "Alright fine." He boarded the now empty elevator and hit the floor number. She wobbled as if on an axis and tried to steady herself in the lift. Finally they arrived at his floor, but the doors seemed to take forever. Finally after an agonizing second he was able to take the few steps out of the elevator with Belle with him. He cursed himself for having the last room in the hallway. He tried to get her to move her feet, but they were no use. All he had to do was get to the end of the hall. He hurried his pace and swiped his keycard with her leaning on him. He shoved the door open not caring for the neighbors and took her straight to the bathroom. It was good timing because had the seat not been open he would have had to call room service. And that would not be a fun scenario for anyone. Finally she stopped heaving, for lack of stomach contents or energy he couldn't tell.

"Ugghh, I am never. Drinking. Again." That earned a laugh from him then he muffled it because she closed her eyes and put a hand over her ear.

"Sorry. Do you remember anything, especially right around the time – "

"Oh god I am so dead." She said seriously, but she was smirking. "I say that is one of the best ways to go out. This is all your fault." She looked over at him with a smirk. He put a hand on his chest in mock offense.

"You wound me. I had nothing to do with you and the incident with Regina." He gave a sly smile and she rolled her eyes. Once they came full circle her eyes were lidded and he jumped up to check on her. "Belle, come on." He helped hoist her up and she leaned on him. They made the short walk to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room and he set her down. She fell instantly to the pillows. He walked over to the foot of the bed ready to sit down, but her voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She sounded almost scared. He looked back in the dark to try and focus on her weary figure.

"I'll be right here." He said quietly and he one second thought grabbed one of the buckets nearby and set it next to her head on the floor. He walked back over to the foot of the bed and sat down stretching his legs out on the scratchy carpet. He could hear her soft snores and it lulled him into his own sleep, no matter how uncomfortable that may be. **If that's not true love then I don't know what is because I don't know about you, but if you have ever slept on the floor of a hotel you realize two things: They are like the thinnest layer of carpet over concrete, and that black blog probably shouldn't be moving.**

xXx

Morning. **Late Morning at that.**

Bell woke up with a headache and the light that penetrated her eyes hurt. Normally a morning person this morning she was cursing the existence of mornings. She decided she at least better get up and head off to work. When she opened her eyes she noticed two things: this was not her bed, and there was someone sitting up against the foot of the bed she was currently occupying. She carefully crawled along the length of the bed to get a better look. Once she was at the absolute edge of the bed she leaned over the person to see their face. They were leaning forward and their hair was covering their face. She blew softly and they stirred by shaking their head slightly. She blew again this time longer and a little harder they shot their head up and their eyes met hers. She involuntarily screamed. She slipped and fell off the side of the bed taking the covers with her. She landed with a loud thud and she could hear the people beneath her yelling for them to keep it quiet. She hid under the sheets as she heard him stiffly getting up. There was popping noises and she instantly felt guilty for making him sleep on the floor. She crawled deeper into the fallen sheets as she heard him stop, probably standing over her. She felt him lift one segment of the fabric off of her face and she gave a guilty smile. He gave a lopsided grin. She felt something stir in her stomach when he did that, or it was her dinner last night she couldn't tell.

"Good morning. Do you feel better?" He flicked all of the sheets off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly made her way up to sit next to him.

"A little bit, you should have put _me _on the floor. You need this more than me." She pats the bed next to her and he tightened his grip on his cane.

"Nonsense, you were sick. Oh and you need to eat something or the hangover is going to get worse." He whispered. She, in no way, felt like eating.

"No besides this headache I feel fine." She wasn't even convinced.

"Belle I'll order something up here, or I'm not letting you out until you eat." He said it with humor, but she shuddered unconsciously. "I was just kidding." He looked worried at her reaction. "I'm sorry." He guessed she would want him to get away, so he started to stand up. She reached p and gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"I know I'm sorry." She whispered and he stopped, sitting back down. "It's not your fault. You didn't lock me up." That struck a nerve in him and he felt anger rising in his body. He maneuvered his hand, so he was holding hers. "I was eight. My mother had died a few months ago and I was in a turret of emotions. I loved my mother, my father decided that the psychiatrists couldn't hell and he didn't want to be known as the hotel own with the insane daughter, so he locked me in the suite on the eighteenth floor." She shivered, but managed to repress it halfway through. _Her own father, _he thought _no wonder he spoke so unkindly of her. _He wouldn't even speak to his own…. "I was there for six years. And then forced to be the staff for the rest of my time here. I've never left the city in my twenty eight years of life." _Six year! _He stood up fluidly and looked down at her with such anger. She was suddenly very scared. She had known the rumors that he was a man that could raise an empire, but strike one down at the same time, his power was beyond most sharks and that what he didn't get he would eventually get it by any means necessary, even if it meant murder, he had been tried on three counts, but there was never enough evidence against him, and the worst rumor of all to her was that he was a selfish, monster that was not capable of love, but never before had she believed any of it. Until now.

"You were locked in that suite for six years. And then – you were fourteen – why weren't the authorities called?" He roared. She cringed, but was also relieved. He wasn't mad at her. Well not technically.

"Because I worked in the alley ways that are under this city transporting deals from one side of the town to the other. That's one of the reasons my father built the hotel on this spot this is the cross roads of the sewers." She said softly trying to calm his fury.

"How can you refer to him as your _father? _That man should be locked up." She had a looked of desperation in her eyes. He felt sorrow begin to quench the fire inside of him.

"He used to be a great father. When my mother was alive. We both dealt with it differently. His was a little more violent." Mr. Gold sat back down on the bed and took a long breath. "I need to go." It was her turn to stand up. He reached out silently and snaked his fingers along her wrist. She looked down at his fingers.

"Ten o' clock?" He tried to get her to agree. A broad smile beamed up her face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He let her go, almost wanting to kiss her hand, but decided against. **What he didn't know is that she was secretly wishing he would.**

xXx

Twenty Five years Ago.

_The year was 1988 and a young couple browses the streets of New York City fantasizing about their future. The ever optimistic husband could see the hotel rising from the ground up and he could almost taste the brick and mortar that would come from this rundown apartment center. The wife couldn't quiet see it. At least not until it was built. _

"_We'll take it." The visionary husband nodded. The wife was weary, but decided that the harm couldn't all that bad. The realtor gave a snake grin._

"_Oh you are going to love it. The hotel will surely get fantastic revenue from this part of town, just think in thirty years." He made a grand gesture to the rubble of the old building in front of them, but the husband already saw what he wanted. His wife shivered._

"_Can we take care of this business somewhere a little warmer?" They looked over at the fair beauty and her husband nodded._

"_Of course." He hugged her closer and they made their way back to the car. He had read the stories, his father had told him the legends, and all that was left now was to live the dream. _**It's stories like this that I wish I could tell you that this would all turn out right and a happy family would be born out of it, but alas, I can't.**

xXx

Four Months Ago.

"We have to be careful." Belle made shushing noises as they walked through the empty hallways. There was the only noise of his cane tapping on the ground and the pounding of her heart in her ears.

"That's my middle name." He said smugly. She didn't bother to look back, but she increased her pressure on his hand.

"No, it's not, its Carlyle." They arrived at the kitchen and she looked around nervously.

"Well you've got me there, dearie." She crouched down and moved the no slip mat out of the way. She then felt around the tile for the slight draft. He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh hang on I – got it." She said excitedly. She used what little fingernails she had to pry open the tile. It lifted up and revealed a hollow square with a dial. She turned it forwards, back, forwards, then back to its original position and a soft whoosh sounded underneath her. She stepped back and again used her fingernails to lift the panel, about four feet tall and three feet wide, to the side She reached over and shut the other paneling to hide the fact anyone had been there. She beamed and made a gesture for him to go in. There was a soft dripping echoing off in the distance and he could hear the soft squeak of rats. He gave the darkness a look. "You wanted to go down and see it." She leaned on the door with a smirk. She pulled out a flashlight and tossed it to him. He caught it fumbling a little, but eventually flicked it on and flashed it into the stairs leading down.

"Okay here we go." He stepped down and the soft tap, tap, tap of his cane resonated off the dank walls. She looked around done last time and shut the door as she stepped down into the dark with him. She hadn't noticed he stopped and ran right into him.

"Oof." She recoiled and looked at him with a glower.

"I can't help but feel you are attracted to me." She turned on her own light and shined it in his eyes. He recoiled closing his eyes. "Alright alright lead the way." He moved out of the way and she took the lead in front. The dirt beneath them was dry and every once in a while would make them sneeze.

"Where to?" He shrugged. _Anywhere with you. _He could feel the words on his tongue but held onto them.

"It doesn't matter." She smirked. _Good. _She began to lead them through the thick silence and finally came up to a narrow corridor. She weaved their path to a door and knocked. One, two. One two. Two, one. It opened to a woman with a friendly face. Her long brown hair shimmered in the orange light. It took her a minute to recognize who it was, but once she did she wrapped her arms around Belle in a tight hug.

"Belle! Oh dear I thought something happened to you. Welcome it's so good to see you again. And this is….?" She let go of Belle and looked at Mr. Gold. Once Belle could breathe again she answered for him.

"This is Mr. Gold. He's a friend." She smiled and he didn't know whether to be delighted or disappointed. Instead he held out his hand and she took it graciously.

"Come in. I can't have friends waiting outside in the sewer, come on." She opened the door and Mr. Gold realized that the handle on this side of the door was an old fashioned sawed off shot gun. No wonder she knocked.

"So is he a friend or a _friend?_" The girl asked and he couldn't help but over hear.

"He's just a friend Detective." She pushed her with her shoulder. _Detective_? Now he was really worried for his life, for he wasn't the nicest man in town, or the man with the cleanest hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you, unless you gone done killed someone it's Kate. Always will be." She led them up a flight of stairs and out of the small room. She knocked as Belle did and the door above them opened. A man looked down offering a hand to all three of them. The women thankfully took them. Gold held off.

"Hey Belle, I was so worried about you." He hugged her and she hugged back smiling. Two men and a woman were sitting at the bar and in sync they all shouted "Belle!" She waved to them and they made their way around the backside of the bar to greet them.

"Where you been, gurl? It's been ages." The woman looked over at Mr. Gold with a raised eyebrow. "What's your father got you doing now?" She sounded defensive and angry. The two men stood up challenging Mr. Gold.

"No Ryan, Espo its okay he's a friend." To prove a point she reached over and grabbed his hand. They still didn't sit down. She chuckled. "Don't mind them they're all bark." She smiled and they gave her a look.

"Don't give away our secrets. How are we supposed to scare people now?" The darker one said.

"Oh I know you'll find a way. I should probably introduce all of you. That is detective Kate Beckett, she works for the NYPD." Belle pointed to the brunette who let them in. "That over there is the Richard Castle. He works with Beckett at the NYPD." She had a hint of something in her voice; he couldn't tell what it was though. She motioned to the man who let us in.

"Wait, Richard Castle as in the Derrick Storm Richard Castle?" He asked. Richard nodded. "I'm a fan." He said it bluntly.

"Those two are detective Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. They also work with Kate." She pointed to the shorter one first then the taller darker one. "And last, but not least, Lanie Parish. She is a coroner for the NYPD." He stretched out his hand to each and every one of them.

"And you might know me as Robert Gold." He stated leaning on his cane. The detectives seemed to.

"Oh yea, had a run in with you once Mr. Gold. Fun year, eh?" He gave an even stare to Esposito.

"So what brings you here Belle?" Richard asked as they sat down at the bar.

"He persuaded me to show him the tunnels." Lanie gave her a look and then waggled her eye brows. Belle didn't notice it. "And so I decided to take him to my favorite place in the great city." Richard smiled. "But that was closed so we came here." His smile fell and they all laughed. Gold even gave a smirk.

"All kidding aside would you care for a drink?" Mr. Gold shook his head furiously.

"Not for her, no." They all looked at him suspiciously.

"No I had a bit of an episode a few months back. I swore to never drink again. At least not that much." She chuckled recalling the event. She sighed gravelly once she was done. "And I don't have any money, so it would be useless. I could never pay you guys back." She gave a weak smile.

"Why don't you leave, Hun?" Lanie asked taking a sip of her own drink.

"Where would I go? I couldn't burden you guys with my problems. Imagine what he would say when he finds out I'm gone. The rumors and lies he would spread. Make them think I'm a thief. If I was caught they would lock me up without a second thought." She paused. "On second thought can I have a Shirley Temple?" They chuckled and Mr. Gold starred in fascination at this girl. There were so many layers to her than he had originally thought. Richard made the drink while she starred at the bottles behind the bar. He handed it to her and Gold pulled out his wallet, at least he was going to until she put a hand on his. "I'll pay for it somehow." She took another sip and let go of his hand, but he didn't want her to be in debt to anyone. "So what did I miss?"

"Ryan got married." Richard said cheerfully.

"Castle and Beckett finally got together." Lanie gushed.

"Lanie and Espo broke up." Beckett was solemn.

"Beckett got shot." Esposito counter attacked.

"So everything." They laughed. They began to discuss their days spent away and it was in the wee hours of the morning when Belle yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Beckett chuckled.

"No worries, it is late you better get back before someone sees your missing." They all stood up. As Beckett escorted Belle down the stairs once again Mr. Gold stopped Richard.

"How much?" Richard looked confused.

"No it was on the house its okay, she's fine." Mr. Gold wouldn't take that for an answer.

"Indulge me." His tone was cold. Richard stared at him counting.

"Thirty." Gold pulled out forty and handed it to him.

"Don't tell her." His tone softened for a split second then returned to ice. "Keep the change." He walked down the stairs and caught up with Belle. **The importance of people is more than you may realize. People are the brick work of society, friendship, love, and they can be good, bad, or indifferent, but they are still people.**

xXx

Two Weeks Ago.

"Belle wake up there's someone here for you." Belle groaned and turned away from Ruby's annoying prodding. She kept poking. "_Belle_, if I were you I'd get up. Like _now_."

"Why?" She slurred with sleep.

"Because someone would like to see you." She sounded giddy and excited. Belle finally opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Who is it?" Ruby sighed exasperatedly.

"That would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" She grabbed Belle's hand and dragged her out of the bed. Belle yawned and rubbed at her eyes with her free hand. She still had them somewhat closed when Ruby opened the door for her. The figure was blurred with sleep ridden eyes, but she knew his cane anywhere. She was awake now.

"What are you doing here?" She stared at him in disbelief. Ruby gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you soon, okay?" She squeezed past them and with a final look she was gone. He looked at her with a smile.

"Happy birthday Belle." He held out a cupcake with a bit missing from the side.

"You ate my cupcake." She crossed her arms.

"I _was _waiting out here for some time as you know. And I haven't eaten yet." He looked earnestly at her. She saw the slight smudge of frosting on his bottom lip.

"You ate a bite of my cupcake." She quipped and grabbed his arm dragging him in. "You can't be seen here. This is for staff only." He walked further into her shared room.

"As you should know by now I don't very much listen to that nonsense." He turned around once he was in the middle of the room. He held out her cupcake and she inspected it before carefully taking it out of his hand. The smell of vanilla wafted into her nose and she moaned involuntarily. "It tastes great too." He said with a smirk.

"I bet it does." After a minute she took a bite opposite of his and nearly dropped it because she felt all of her worries wash out of her and make her go numb. It really was delicious. He laughed at her expression and she couldn't help but eat all of the cupcake. She wanted to savor it, but that just wasn't in her agenda. She covered her mouth as she chewed to be gracious. He pulled out the cloth in his breast pocket and handed it to her. She shook her head. Finally she stopped chewing. "No I couldn't use that." She walked out into the open space taking it and folding it up, putting it back in his pocket. She straightened it running her hands over that part of his chest. "Thank you for the cake." She looked up at him.

"You didn't wait until I sang happy birthday." She cocked and eyebrow.

"You sing?" She turned her head slightly.

"For you I do." He let it slip. He didn't mean to say that out loud, but now it was too late to take it back. Not that he wanted to, but he didn't want to be upfront about his adoration for her. She didn't seem to mind.

"Well Mr. Gold I also didn't have a candle to blow out either, so I couldn't make a wish." She gave a smirk. "Someone has gotten lazy." She chortled and he gave her a look pursing his lips.

"They don't sell candles at the little shop in the lobby."

"You were going to sing." She pleaded with her eyes. _Curse her and those sapphire eyes, _he thought.

"As you wish birthday girl." He cleared his throat and began to sing. "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday __chère__ Belle, happy birthday to you." _She closed her eyes and his low voice filled her ears. She was upset that she had to wait a whole year for him to sing. He had a lovely voice. She was even more upset when he finished. She opened her eyes and scowled at him.

"Why don't you sing more? You have real talent." She was mainly talking about how his accent made it all the better, but she wouldn't be upfront about that. He scoffed.

"Robert Gold is not a name I would like associated with….singing." She pouted.

"You're no fun." She stepped back and she instantly missed his nearness. "You owe me a wish." She sat on the foot of the bed and, after all this time, remembered she was in her pajamas.

"I also haven't given you your gift." She crossed her ankles and put her elbows on her knees, setting her head on her hands.

"Oh?" He nodded and walked over to her dresser. She knitted her eyebrows together.

"Yes, and this present needs you to be dressed." _Sadly_, he left out. He rummaged through and pulled out some of her clothes. He turned around and handed them to her. She gave one look and threw them at him.

"I can choose my own attire; I have for twenty nine years." He chuckled.

"Fine, but hurry time is of the essence." He took her blouse off of his face and handed it back to her. He walked out of the small room. She watched him go until he was outside in the hallway and began to breathe again. She liked what he picked out, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning. She refolded her clothes and picked out a new ensemble. Within twenty minutes she had taken a quick shower, put on a little make up, and tried to tame her wiry curls. She walked out and he was sitting on the floor in the hall. She reached her hand down and heaved him up. He stared at her for a long moment taking her in before smirking and ushering her out.

"Where are we going?" She inquired as they walked out of the hotel. She was tense, always looking around and wouldn't relax until he began to speak again.

"You're fine I've got this covered. I have connections keeping Regina and your father unknowingly going in circles." **Read as Mr. Gold hired old friend Jefferson to drag Regina and Maurice around in a town car pretending not to speak English.**Belle wondered what she he meant. She decided not to dwell in it for too long. A black limousine idled on the curb and Belle stopped.

"Is that for me?" She looked over at him speechless.

"It's for us." He chuckled. "Come on." He urged her forwards. She finally began to walk again finally. A man walked out of the driver's seat and opened the door. He said hushed words to the driver over Belle as she got into the limo. She sat down and her jaw dropped. She had never been in one before. She didn't stop until he shut the door. He looked at her with a lopsided grin. "I take it you've never been in one?" Her response gave him the answer. "I want to change that." As her eyes wondered the entire interior of the vehicle they eventually came to rest on his. She couldn't help but flick her eyes to his lips. He still had the tiny smudge of icing on his bottom lip. She unconsciously ran her tongue along the inside of her lips. She only hoped he didn't notice.

"Are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" He had his cane in front of him and he gave a mischievous grin from behind it.

"Not a chance." She couldn't even begin to guess because she hadn't been out of the hotel in almost two years. When she stopped running errands underground.

"Thank you." She said softly and his smirk faded. She scooted over the seats, so she was sitting right next to him. He looked down at her as the car jerked and rattled down the road.

"It's nothing if not mandatory. You don't deserve to be cooped up so long. You're like a dove, soft, outspoken, and in no shape to be behind closed doors." He said simply.

"It's more than that it's the fact that you've stayed after all this time. You could have moved on to someone who treated you nicely. Who could have been a great…?" She couldn't find the word for their relationship. Friends, close friends, or something deeper? She wanted to believe it was something deeper, but she didn't want to push him away.

"I don't want someone like that. That's how I got into this situation anyways. Milah was nice, sure, but she only wanted my money. I don't want someone who will lead me astray then rob me blind. I want you." He took a breath. His mind raced as he watched her face. He hadn't meant to say that. His mouth got ahead of his mind. Now he feared she would run from his confession. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood. Her breath caught in her throat. Had he just said that? Did he mean it? Of course he meant it he didn't take it back. Before her mind could comprehend what her heart wanted she closed the slight distance between them and embraced her lip with his. Without a second's hesitation he reciprocated. She felt warmth begin to warm her veins and over fill her. It felt like anything she would touch would be instantly heated. She could taste the smear of frosting that he had forgotten to wipe off and she smirked against his lips. He almost wanted to deny that this was real, but her warm frame moving closer to his brought him back to reality. There was a soft humming noise. Belle didn't recognize it, but Gold did. He broke away and glared at the driver. "Yes Whale?" He snapped.

"There seems to be a bit of an impediment." He looked back smugly through the rearview mirror. Belle hid her face under the scrutiny of the driver. A blush creeped its way up her cheeks to a fine shade of red. "We might not make it – "

"Oh don't worry they won't start without us. Just keep going." The driver nodded and the window to the back rolled to its original barricading position. She was about to move away when he reached out. He didn't know what to say, but thankfully he didn't have to. She gave him a light, airy kiss and giggled. How much he understood about this woman was quickly declining.

"I got it." She chuckled some more at her own inside joke while he sat dumbfounded and infatuated with the woman who now sat across from him again. **You will be reassured to know that Jefferson eventually learned to speak English and drove the thoroughly enraged passengers back to the hotel. Long after Belle and Mr. Gold arrived, shining like a new necklace. Such as the one that now hung around Belle's neck.**

xXx

Two Days Ago.

Maurice stands looking around the lobby of the passersby and the solicitors waiting for their rides. He notices quick flashes out of the corner of his eye. He disregarded it as one of the guest's children. Until jovial laughter erupts from the lobby in the crisp, early morning air. Not many people pay attention, but this laughter caught his attention. His head swivels to pick up the noise and he sees her. Standing behind someone, looking up at them with shining eyes and a dazzling smile. She silently creeps up and jabs the man in the waist with two fingers on each hand. He whips around and anger boils in Maurice's eyes. As he reaches to grab her she scurries away winding her way through the crowd. He looks around and begins to walk, his cane tapping the ground at a rhythmic consistence. Someone taps Maurice's shoulder and he whips around. His manager stares at him with a clipboard in hand. She seemed oblivious to the games being performed around her.

"Yes?" He tried to hide his annoyance, it wasn't working.

"You're needed in sales rep. They found a problem with…" He stopped listening; instead he walked to where his needed destination was to be. He didn't want to leave the scene he had just witnessed, but there was no way the slackers in sales could solve their own problems.** A few wonderful uses of being friends with your coworkers: they can lie through their teeth, and they will make sure an abused child gets the love she has always deserved. **

xXx

Early This Afternoon.

She knocked three times on his door. The sound rebounded off the hollow walls around her. Soon it was followed by the soft tapping of his cane.

"Belle?" He opened the door to invite her in. She ran in giving him a hug.

"I'm so happy you're back." He lurched back and chuckled shutting the door. Finally he wrapped both arms around her frail frame.

"It was only a day." He couldn't deny that if brought him joy to see her after that day, and that she was in distress the whole while he was gone. Of course, he wouldn't tell her the real reason he had been sent out. That was one secret he couldn't let go of yet. He held it tight against him like he was now with Belle. She took a deep breath and pulled away.

"It felt like an eternity." She looked at him with sparkling azure eyes. "Why were you gone?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I had a court hearing." He didn't lie, he also didn't tell the whole truth. He said it that suggested she should drop it. She didn't dwell in the affairs of his now ex-wife and he didn't press any open wound with her father. "What did you do?" He smirked breaking away and walking farther into his room. "I hope you didn't have too much fun without me." He turned around only slightly to see her staring at him. Her own sly smile plastered on her face.

"Well Ruby and I threw a wild party, everyone came, and there was alcohol, music, dancing, and a noticeable lack of clothing attire." She taunted and he shifted in his chair next to his desk.

"Well, I am burdened that you would have such wonderful dreams without me." He quipped right on back. She walked over and sat down cautiously on his lap, wary of his knee. He didn't seem to mind. Although at his age he didn't often get beautiful women climbing on his lap very often. She looked undisturbed by his quick reply.

"All kidding aside, it was really boring round here." She leaned back over the edge of the arm to exaggerate her point. Her hair fell almost to the floor and her shirt rode up slightly revealing her alabaster skin beneath. He resisted the urge to run his fingers delicately over the exposed flesh. "I don't know how I managed before without you." She leaned up and the slight look of her abdomen was hidden again underneath the soft fabric of her blouse. She repositioned herself so she was straddling him in the chair. "I had to actually get sleep, in my _bed,_ it was almost unbearable." She smirked.

"I bet it was insufferable." He snaked his arms around her waist and waited for her to protest, but there was none.

"I'm thinking you left just to torture me." He pretended to look aghast.

"You found my secret." She chuckled and it reverberated through him making him crack a smirk. She closed her eyes slowly and blinked.

"You're going have to do more than that to really torture me." She turned her head slightly, unconsciously running her tongue along the tips of her teeth.

"How about this?" He leaned forward bringing his lips centimeters from hers. Every time she would make a move to finish the rest of the way he would move back slightly until he couldn't lean back due to the chair in the way of forward progress. Her eyes stormed with dark blues as he looked at her. He gave her a roguish smile and decided her torment was well beyond. He finished off his sentence and she involuntarily moaned into his mouth sending rivulets of ecstasy through his veins. He pulled tighter on her waist bringing her immensely closer to him. She reached up with her hands and tangled her fingers into his hair. His tongue teased her bottom lip until finally she obliged his request. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as though they could never get enough of each other. His hands began to roam over her back and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She broke away to get breath and they were both panting slightly. She looked into his dark brown eyes as they were turned almost black with desire and she could almost feel hers spark with longing. One of his hands teased the hem of her shirt line, fondling the clothe making her shiver. He judged the distance from the chair to the bed and lifted her up. She squeaked with the sudden move, but wrapped her legs around his midsection. He limped over and finally landed with a soft bounce on the side. She gave a deep raspy chuckle. She launched forwards crushing her lips to his and running her hands down the length of his torso doing so. She pulled at the hemline of his shirt needing the fabric off, but he only smirked against her lips. He positioned himself to hover over her finally giving in to her needs. She tediously began to unbutton all of his buttons. About half way she growled and ripped the rest of them off. It left his chest bare and she still fully clothed. He began to lay kisses along her jaw line up to her ear and nipping slightly on her earlobe. She whined and ran her hands over his bare skin. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his again fueled by passion. Slyly he ran a hand under her shirt and ran it over her stomach. He broke away from her delectable lips and put his fore head on hers. "Belle?" He panted.

"Yes?" Her voice was husky from yearning.

"Are you sure? Once…" He tried to regain control of his racing mind. "Once this is done, it can't be undone." She nodded rubbing her head on his.

"I know, but I'm willing to take that risk with you." He chuckled deep in his throat and as she closed her eyes he began to lay kisses along her neck, stopping at her pulse as it quickened and gave a few nips and bite before finishing his trail lower. Before she could reach down and unhook the button on his trousers a knock sounded in the heated room. The both groaned, but waited. The knocking sounded again.

"I'm so sorry." She gave a half lidded smirk and he almost said to hell with it. He regained control and got off of the bed ignoring the fact that his shirt was ripped open and his chest was showing. The knock sounded again as he stepped up to the door. He opened it slightly to see Maurice standing rather arrogantly. "Yes?" He said trying to move this along quicker.

"Have you seen Belle?" He stated bullheaded.

"Why would you assume she is with me?" Maurice looked Gold up and down with a sneer. Finally they came to rest behind him. He hadn't heard Belle walk up behind him.

"Belle!" He yelled almost throwing the door open to get at her. She froze, locking in place behind Gold. "Get. Out. Here." She was still frozen. Gold closed the door, so that way Belle couldn't see her father and vice versa. She seemed to regain her wits and she hid closer to him.

"Son of a - "

"Belle!" **Rather rude I'd say. **

xXx

Ten Minutes Ago – Present.

Gold sat close to Belle as her father yelled. "You think you can just sleep around you little whore! It's your job to work in the kitchen and clean not sleep around with the tenants!" He roared and Gold was spinning his cane lazily to stop himself from striking out and clubbing the imbecilic man.

"I haven't been –" He stopped her with another rant.

"Don't you dare lie to me, girl. I've seen you running around at night with him. And you, taking advantage of a young girl. You should be ashamed." He pointed an accusing finger at both of them.

"Young woman. She's twenty nine. You should know that if you're her _father_." Gold spat at him.

"You don't know half of what you are saying." He sneered.

"Do you really me to tell you what I am?" He snapped back.

"You broke a deal. From someone like you I would have expected more." The fury in his eyes blazed with the setting sun.

"Do you think I would have made the deal if I knew this was going to happen? I can't help if your daughter deserves more than you could ever give her. She is a wonderful human being and you treat her like she is garbage. Well, let's just say I'm glad I broke the deal in the first place." Belle looked confused at them. What deal?

"No, that was the deal you stay away from my daughter and you could live here as long as you found needed. I didn't ask your opinion of her now did I?" Her father yelled to the shadowed man. He tried to interject, but another onslaught of bellowing erupted from the angered man. "Don't you try and swindle your way back here with your trickery words. You are no longer welcome." His voice had taken on a calm tone that, despite being known to be emotionless, it sent small tendrils of ice through the shadowed man's veins. Belle sat watching with horror. She stared at the cane that she had grown so accustomed to seeing every day for the past six months. It gleamed in the harsh evening light and sparkled as it was turned around in lazy circles.

"And what of me, Papa?" Belle couldn't help but ask the nagging question she had been wanting an answer to ever since….her father turned trying to calm the rage that painted his face. She stepped back and reached up to clutch the necklace around her neck. The pendant vibrated from the beating of her heart as she tried to remember better times.

"You darling, you are never to leave this hotel again. Just look at what you've done. You chose to fall in love with this beast." She heard scoffing from the shadowed man and she felt anger boiling over her.

"No, Papa, I didn't choose who to fall in love with. If I did life would have gone exactly as you had planned wouldn't it." She let her hand drop to her side and clenched both of them into fists. She took a step forward ready to run, but a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Belle," He whispered into her ear. "I'll go." Tears began to well up in her eyes. They spilled over when he kissed her cheek. His breath lingered a moment on her ear. "Ten o' clock." His hand dropped from her shoulder and she could hear his cane tap away on the hardwood floor. Her true love was leaving and she could do nothing about it. Until ten o' clock that is. Belle wanted to run with him and away from the cage of a place. Belle hurried to look around at the time. Seven o' clock. Ten couldn't come fast enough.

**Oh my gosh I hadn't wanted this to be so long but you know shit happens so I will have one more chapter after this think of this chapter as a before and the next one is an after I hope that the next one won't be this long gosh I really am sorry if this is too long but you should tell me how it is in a review yes that little box down below that's it now just type away like I did and youll find yourself with a new friend the send button thank you for reading till next chapter**


	2. After

**Okay here it is last one sorry thank you for all the reviews next chap is nothing really just the playlist unless you like that stuff cause well I'm rambling I should just get to the point and write this stupid thing ah**

Two Hours Later.

Belle pushed down once again on the screwdriver and a satisfying click and she gave a muffle cry of achievement. She threw the lock picking tools to the side and grabbed her bag. She didn't have much, but she also knew he would lavish her with gifts. It was inevitable. She looked around the hallway for anybody who might turn her in. Mary Margret came around the corner with the maid's cart. She looked around worried. Once she approached she gave a wary look.

"You're sure?" She was looking left and right once again.

"You've been in love. You know what it feels like." Belle put her bag on the cart, hidden from view, and crawled into the clean laundry. It was the only way she could get out of here. Mary Margret gave her a sympathetic look and pushed the cart away. Belle felt almost embarrassed, but it was a small price to pay to be rid of this prison once and for all. They began to make turns and she could hear the elevator as it descended to the acquired floor. Mary Margret stopped and Belle could hear voices. They were muffled, so she couldn't distinguish them. After a quick moment they were off again, faster this time. When Belle recognized the floor pattern of the hallway to the library Mary Margret lifted through the laundry.

"Get out, not get out." She whispered in a harsh tone which was unlike Mary Margret. She obliged though. Belle hurried to get out and grabbed her back. Ruby was already opening the door and shoving her in. She turned around to say goodbye to her friend for one last time and Ruby gave her a soft stare. Belle nodded and Ruby shut the door. She could hear the sound of car idling outside the window and hurried to where it was loudest. Belle opened the window and looked down. There in the black limo stand her knight in shining armor. Granted his shining armor was his gold tipped cane and the only thing knightly about him was how he treated her she couldn't find anything else to compare him too. She thought back now to the day so long ago when she threw him out the window. Had it really been only six months ago. How time flew when you were having the time of your life. Belle gave one last hurried look around and threw her one, and only, bag down into the petunias that had just started to grow straight again. She soon followed. She landed with an oomph. Soon Robert was right next to her heaving her up and Jefferson grabbed her bag. They both looked up and Jefferson gave a smirk and a wink to the person in the window. It was followed soon by a scoff. The driver poked his head out of the window.

"We should really hurry; there is no time to spare." He whispered harshly. Belle and Gold waited as Jefferson opened the door and let them in. With a final look at the red streaked black haired girl Belle had befriended from the window, they were gone. Away from this world that had smothered Belle for twenty-nine years. **The end. Just kidding.**

xXx  
Four Years Later

"'_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say, you'll be in my heart, always." _She finished the soft hymn as her son and husband snored quietly. She wrapped her arms around her slightly swelled abdomen. She looked back to kiss them both goodnight. Robert was on his back with Sage curled in a ball on his chest. The three year old was wrapped up in his father's arms. She kissed the top of Sage's hair and then a soft kiss on her husband's temple. Both of them stirred slightly and yawned. She smirked, _like father like son._ She turned on her side away from them and wrapped her arms around her one month pregnant belly. She couldn't remember her life before this, it was all a blur of red hair and gold trimmed walls. She pulled the blankets higher and sighed in content. Tomorrow she was going to tell her husband the good news. **The end.**

xXx  
Six Years Later. **Not yet.**

Sage and Isa ran around the polished floor. Belle giggled and Basil was groaning making his way after the toddler and kindergartener.

"I don't even know why we spend so much on good shoes just to have them ruined by their falls." He groveled and the twenty year old returned with the small tot.

"Thank you Basil." He smiled and Isa wriggled out of his grasp running around on the polished tile once again. He put his face in his hands and went after his half sister. Sage returned panting as they arrived at the check in.

"Why did you ever leave this place, mommy? It's amazing." He looked around and almost fell over backwards as he looked around to gaze at the whole structure. He was so overwhelmed by the mass of the hotel he didn't see Isa run up to him and pull his hair. The five year old screamed out in pain and chased after his sister. They giggled and laughed until Isa ran into and old man standing in a well tailored suit with a rounded belly. She bounced off of his leg and landed on the floor sliding back. Sage gasped in horror and went to run after his sister as Basil caught up to them. Sage picked up his sniveling sister and looked up at the man. He was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry grandpa." He picked up his sister as she had silent tears running out her father's inherited, chocolate brown eyes. Basil stood tense in front of the wizen Maurice as if ready to protect his half siblings. Maurice stared sadly at a spot on the floor. Sage came back to his parents and held up a crying Isa. Belle reached down and grabbed her and soothed her distress. Robert stood gazing across the room at his grown son. Maurice and Basil were locked in a stare down. Maurice looking remorseful and Basil looking guarded.

"Basil, time to get to our rooms." Robert called and the stare down was done. A woman came around the corner and her bobbed hair swished just below her ears as she looked down at her clipboard oblivious of the scene going on around her.

"The kitchen is protesting and refusing…." Basil walked away and picked up the wary five years old.

"Whose room do you want to stay in?" Sage laughed and hugged Basil.

"Basil, your room of course." The jubilant duo walked away leaving Belle and Gold staring after the owner and manager. Isa looked from the old man to her mother and reached up and pulled a lock of hair.

"Mumm." She babbled and tried again, but Belle caught her hand giving her a kiss. She squealed and recoiled trying to wriggle free of her mother's grasp. Belle set Isa on the ground, but still had the toddler's hand in her own. They walked into the elevator and Gold gave one last hard look in the direction of the two workers before the elevator's door closed on the family. **The end.**

**For real this time okay I hoped you liked it this one is so much short because I just wanted a quick like epilogue really of the first chapter and my fingers are still numb from those 13000 words thank you don't forget to read and review.**


	3. Playlist

Leave Me – Imagine Dragons  
Awake, My Soul – Mudford and Sons  
Little Talks – Of Monster and Men  
Hotel California – Timeflies  
The Great Escape – P!nk  
You Da One – Rihanna  
You'll Be in My Heart – Phil Collins


End file.
